


Yanging the World

by araniladin



Series: Yang the World [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, F/F, Face Sitting, Futa, Learning how to masturbate, Open Relationships, Teacher-Student Relationship, The skirt has pockets, Velvet top, blowjob, coconut oil, cum, eating ass, handjob, more to come - Freeform, showering, woman loving woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araniladin/pseuds/araniladin
Summary: Yang has a wild night, the stress of her last year in Beacon getting to her.  She ends up at a friend's place, with a new partner as well.





	1. Velvet is actually a Top

**Author's Note:**

> This is Futa, this is smut. If you don't want to see Yang bang every woman in RWBY, turn back now. This is set 4 years after volume three, but without the fall of Beacon being as bad as it was. Yang still lost her arm, but Beacon did not fall. Its erotica, don't ask for a lot of plot.

The senior year of college can be the hardest. No longer grounded by the future of more schooling, the whole world open for exploration, plans unknown, and a path that could lead anywhere. A path that must now be set by that senior. It’s enough to drive anyone to drink.

It had driven Yang out last night. Hoping bar to bar, drinks and flirting as the midway point of her last semester ended. It had also driven her into a couch that felt vaguely familiar. The worn cushions on her back scratched, and the pillows, while soft, did not keep the headache away. The odd feeling in her lower stomach also did not help.

She opened her eyes to a dimly lit living room. A newish television sat on a crate, a game console in front of that. A bookshelf full of camera equipment and books covered one wall, the other a sliding glass door with off white blinds. The kitchen was separated from the living room by a bar, mismatched stools tucked under it.

In the kitchen, a bunny eared woman hummed to herself as she put a kettle on the stove. Long brown hair hung messily down her back. She wore a light pink shirt, the sleeves on it a bit long suggesting it belongs to a bigger person. Turning, she smiled when she saw Yang was awake.

“Hey, sleeping beauty,” Velvet said. The front of her shirt was covered in a design that looked like a cross between a lily and a camera. “You want some tea?”

Yang nodded. “Thanks for letting me crash?” Last night was a blur. She had no idea when she meet up with the fanus, although the couch suggested nothing had happened last night.

Velvet laughed. “No worries, you were pretty drunk when you started hitting on me in that bar. It was easier letting you crash here than having you wonder back to the dorms.” She poured water into two mugs and walked into the living room. The shirt stopped about halfway down her thighs. 

Yang watched her move, the muscles under that light skin, the sudden urge to kiss them, to spread them apart. She shook her head, sitting up as she took the cup from Velvet. The blanket slid down, and Yang realized she was nude under it all. Velvet blushed, but avoided eye contact with her. Yang sat up a little straighter, not covering herself.

“This last semester is just getting to me. I just don’t know what I want to do, ya know?” Yang blew on her tea, the spice of it tickling her nose.

“Yeah, I remember by last semester too,” Velvet snorted. “You are not the first girl I had to save from a night of debauchery. Maybe the cutest snorer though.” She nudged Yang’s side. “If I was a proper lady, I might have been appalled at how quick you got naked once we got here, but it was a nice show…” Her finger traced over Yang’s abs, and she looked up. Yang put her mug down, and took Velvet’s out of her hands, setting them on the table.

“Well, maybe I should pay you back for letting me crash on your couch?” Yang said, leaning forward to kiss Velvet.

“You damn better,” Velvet mumbled under her breath.

Yang stopped, and looked at the smaller woman.

“Oh, no you don’t. You got me all worked up last night, and fell asleep the second we got in,” Velvet pushed Yang onto her back and kissed her, Velvet’s tongue entering her mouth. Her hands slid up over Yang’s sides, cupping both her breasts and squeezing them. 

Yang growled, and pulled off Velvet’s shirt. She was wearing nothing under it, just a patch of brown between her legs and small areolas with nipples poking out. Her prosthetic hand stroked over it, but Velvet grabbed it with a low hiss. “That thing is cold. And I’m sick of powered things between my legs.” Pushing Yang to sit on her back, Velvet crawled up her, kissing and biting Yang’s tan skin. Velvet sat on Yang’s breasts, knees on either side of her head. Yang only had eyes on what laid between them, Velvet’s slit pink and wanting. Yang planted kisses on Velvet’s thigh, licking up them as Velvet eased forward. 

She had one hand in Yang’s hair, the other pinching her own nipple. The display had Yang hot and bothered, her own thighs pressing together. It felt weird down there, something laying across them, but she ignored it, Velvet’s slit just within reach of her tongue. She licked up the slit, her tongue flicking over the clit. Velvet let out a low moan, pulling up on Yang’s head. Yang did it again, flicking her tongue towards herself as if to draw Velvet closer. She followed Yang’s tongue, soon resting on the blonde’s face. 

The blanket covering Yang’s lower half stirred, and her arousal down there felt different than normal. She ignored it, though, Velvet’s low moans and whimpers, as well as the taste of her sex, being more important to her in the moment. Soon, both of Velvet’s hands gripped Yang’s hair, pulling up on her head as Yang’s tongue explored all inside her. She tasted sweet, and Yang wanted more, sucking on her clit, her lower lips, pushing her tongue in as far as she could. Her hands pushed against Velvet’s tight ass, squeezing them as she worked Velvet into a thigh tightening orgasm.

“Oh, that almost made up for last night,” Velvet panted, leaning over Yang’s head. “A few more like that, and maybe I’ll let you have your clothes back.” She grinned as she got off the couch and grabbed the blanket around Yang’s waist. She pulled it off, then let out a little screech.

Yang looked down. Between her legs, a decent size cock stood straight up. The tip was wet, a little bit of liquid dripping out of it.

“You did not have that last night,” Velvet said, still staring at it. “I made a joke about your bush, but you did not have a cock.”  
Yang scrambled off the couch, as if to run from it, but it was part of her. Standing, she touched it. She felt her fingers, and her fingers felt it, a weird sensation to be sure. It was just big enough that she could fit her hand around it and the fingertips touched, and it was a little bigger than her hand fully extended.

“What the fuck?” Yang poked it. This was too crazy.

“I think I know what this is,” she said, her eyes never leaving the cock. “There is a dust that can give you male parts, or lady parts, for a few days. Maybe someone spiked one of your drinks last night?”

“How do I get rid of it?” Yang asked, panic in her voice.

Velvet shrugged. “I don’t know, should fade in a few days I would think.”

“I’m sorry, Velvet. I’ll come back when it’s gone, and I’ll make it up to you.” Yang reached for her shorts on the floor, but Velvet’s hand pushed her back upright.

“Or, we use what we have, and you make it all up to me right now.” She licked her lips, reaching out and stroking it. Yang whimpered, shaking as Velvet played with the head before pulling on the whole thing again.

“I mean...if you want to,” Yang felt light headed again. She reached up and grabbed one of Velvet’s breasts, squeezing it and massaging it in her real hand. Her new cock jumped in Velvet’s hand, and Yang wanted Velvet more than anything else in that moment. Pushing the fanus against the wall, Yang lifted her off her feet and placed her mouth over a stiff nipple. Velvet never let go Yang’s cock, stroking it harder as Yang played with her breasts. Velvet’s free arm wrapped around Yang’s head, and locked her head against her chest, her legs wrapped around Yang’s waist.

As Yang bit, kissed, and licked Velvet’s breasts, stomach, and neck, she could feel the heat of her sex against her. She found a spot on Velvet, where her shoulder meet her neck, that when she bit it caused her to buck hard against her. Yang would always find her way back there, and soon Velvet’s breathing increased, moaning into the Yang’s hair.

Velvet pulled up on the cock, sliding down on Yang just a bit. It put their heads close, and Velvet kissed Yang as she eased herself down onto the cock. Both of them moaned. Yang had never felt sex like this before, pumping in and out of Velvet, her whole body wrapped around her. She pushed harder and faster, but Velvet reached down and grabbed the base of the cock to slow Yang.

Guiding Yang’s hand under her ass, Velvet set up a rhythm that soon had them both panting, the fanus kissing and biting down Yang’s neck, lifting her breasts up and kissing the tips of them before biting hard on the nipples.

Yang squeezed her close, and Velvet did it again, playing with her nipples more and more, till Yang exploded inside her. Velvet pressed her head against Yang’s chest as her own orgasm followed, than another. 

It had been a while for the lady, and cock and breasts together were hitting a fetish Velvet just discovered for herself. She bit hard down onto Yang’s large breasts, again and again, leaving a trail across them, around them. She pumped down hard on Yang’s cock, trying to draw out her own orgasm.

Yang collapsed under her, sitting on the floor as Velvet rode her into another orgasm. Yang arched her back as she filled Velvet again. The fanus cried out in ecstasy, leaning away from Yang as she came one last time.

Velvet slid off Yang, and cradled the blonde in her arms. “Fuck that was good.” She kissed Yang’s cheek. “I really needed that.”

Yang nodded, her body spent. She was not use to sex taking this much out of her, but having boy parts was not the same. The orgasm was different. She was unsure if it was better or worse.

“Hey, you smell, lets go shower,” Velvet said with a wicked grin. Yang returned it, standing and helping Velvet onto shaky feet.

In the shower, Velvet tried to raise Yang up for one more bang, but the tall blonde was spent. She ended up tongue deep in Velvet’s ass instead. Velvet was more than willing to return the favor, but Yang was unable to achieve another true orgasm, no matter how talented Velvet’s tongue, fingers, breasts, and mouth.

After a bit too long in the shower, Yang carried Velvet into her bedroom and tossed her onto her bed. Velvet made some half hearted protest, but she did not try to leave the bed. Yang looked in the closet for some clothes to wear, her typical shorts not something that will conceal this new thing.

“How long do you think this’ll last?” Yang said, pulling out one of Coco’s old school skirts.

Velvet shrugged from the bed. “Don’t know, I never used the stuff. Coco prefers it when I use the plastic ones. You have my number, so give me a call when you need another release.” She winked. Yang felt the blood rush to her head, but she nodded.

“I might come back even if I don’t have it,” Yang said.

Velvet giggled. “You do that, don’t be afraid to ever call me.” She lifted a hand from the bed, and gave the thumbs up. “And next time, I won’t be so in need of a good fuck, and we can do more than just fuck.”

Yang left with a laugh.


	2. Weiss we have a moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang manages to make it home without incident, but when she gets home Weiss is there, and the heiress is a bit more kinky than Yang realizes

Yang managed to make it back to Beacon without much issue. The trains and buses had been empty for a Sunday, and her scroll had been charged at Velvet’s place. She spent most of the trip trying to find out more about this cock producing dust, but it was all cheap sites and local  
Micheallist listings about people selling drugs to enhance someone’s ability to perform in the bedroom, mostly those with dicks, although a few had stuff for those with vaginas. 

It was a world Yang did not know existed, and honestly, could have lived without knowing they existed. The pictures scared her more than anything. A cock the size of her arm? That would tear some poor girl apart. Yang was willing to bet that those were photoshopped. 

The pictures of the women were another issue. The skirt covered up a bit of the issue, but Yang knew she was going to have more if she kept looking at nude women pleasuring themselves. Or that redhead with the nice legs covered in thin black leggings. Or the fanus with a lot of cleavage.

Yang pulled up her homework on her scroll and stared at it. Head down, and looking at pointless numbers about Grimm, guns, and sharp things. Nice, not sexy things. 

She could feel the cock, not her cock, the cock, resting against her thigh. It had shrunk a lot since she left Velvets, and that would make it easier to hide, although she was not sure how. Maybe there was like a cup or a sleeve that she could use to make it so that it did not spring up whenever some woman bent over in front of her, or someone wore a low cut top. Was this what it was like to be a male? She hoped not. That or she might have to learn some real discipline on not leering at women. That seemed like the better plan, actually.

The bus stopped outside Beacon, and Yang hurried off, running towards her dorm. She wanted to put on her own clothes before she saw anyone else. Wearing a school skirt was not bad, but wearing it on an off day was going to cause people to ask questions she did not feel like answering.

The hallway was clear, and the place was silent. Everyone was studying, or practicing, or off doing something besides being in their dorms. Yang made it to her door, listening for someone beyond it before she unlocked it to what she thought was an empty room.

It wasn’t empty.

It had a half naked woman bent over in it.

Yang could trace the lines of Weiss’ panties as they hugged her ass and vagina. They covered them and did nothing to make them less visible. Yang stood in the doorway, just watching. Had she never noticed Weiss’ legs before, the strength in them, the length, how there was a bit of a gap at the top of her thighs, her panties curving around her hairless lower lips. 

Weiss straightened up, tossing her dress onto the bed. Yang watched the play of her back muscles under her bra. Their careers made them all models of strength, but this side of Weiss was sculpted. Yang had the urge to run her tongue all over it.

The door shut behind her with a muffled thump, and Weiss spun around. “Yang! We were worried about you!” Her eyes darted down, and widen.

Yang looked down as well, and her face heated. Her skirt was lifted, and the cock speared straight out. Yang covered it with her hands, but it was too stiff to push to the side. “Fuck, fuck, shit, Weiss, I’m sorry!”

“When did that happen? I’ve seen you naked! We’ve had sex together and you didn’t have a...a...penis than!” Weiss stammered, her eyes still locked on the cock.

“I think someone spiked my drink last night with some strange dust. I had it when I woke up this morning,” Yang said.

“Oh my Oum, Yang, this is why you need someone with you when you go to the bars.” Weiss walked towards Yang. “I remember my father selling something like this before. Have you masterbated since you’ve gotten it?”

“Wait, what?” Yang stammered.

“The dust needs to be used to wear off. You have a night of sex, and you wake up the next day without it.” Weiss reached up and pulled off her bra. Her small breasts swung when freed and drew Yang’s eyes down from Weiss’ face. “I’m surprised you made it this far without embarrassing yourself, the dust is suppose to increase your sex levels.”

Yang nodded at that. The trip here had been torturous, and if it was the dust, she was willing to accept that. Weiss pushed Yang against the door, kissing her on the lips. “Lock that, and let me take care of this for you. Ruby used it once, and it was the best night we’ve ever had.” She shot Yang a wicked grin.

Yang ignored the comment about her sister and reached behind herself to lock the door. Weiss dropped to her knees, and pulled off the skirt, tossing it to the side. Yang had put back on her thigh high socks, but her panties had not fit over the cock, so she had left them at Velvet’s.

Weiss wrapped a hand around the cock and started stroking it. It stiffened more, and a bit of pre cum lubed the head. Weiss licked that off, and licked the head again. Yang moaned. Weiss smiled, and wrapped her lips just around the head, her warm mouth feeling so good. She cupped the balls, massaging them gently, and Yang went to her toes.

Weiss pulled on Yang’s top, wanting it off. Yang ripped it off, tossing it after the skirt. Weiss smiled, and watching Yang around her breasts, slid the cock into her mouth. Yang moaned louder, her hands grabbing wildly at the air. One settled on her own breast, the other gripped the door knob. 

Weiss pulled slowly back off, the cock leaving her mouth with a pop. Yang thrust her hips forward, and Weiss took it back in, a few more inches. Her tongue moved under and around the cock in her mouth. She lifted a hand to her nipple, twisting it as she pulled more of the cock into her. 

Yang moved her hand from the doorknob to Weiss’ hair, but she smacked it away. She grabbed it and held it against the door. Yang whimpered, but Weiss ran her tongue along the whole length of the cock, from the balls to the tip before taking inside her mouth again. She eased more of it’s length into her. Yang bounced on her feet, eyes closed and playing with her own nipple as Weiss blew her.

Weiss never stopped watching Yang, running a hand up her thigh, applying more pressure with her tongue, and making sure that Yang was always moving closer. She would work her way down the shaft, the tip of the cock tickling the back of her throat before pulling out, and it would always draw the greatest moan from Yang. 

The prosthetic hand of hers would pinch down hard on Weiss’ nipple during these moments, and Weiss knew she was close to cumming. Her own thighs squeezed tight together, Weiss was trying to get off on this as well. 

As she ran a hand over Yang’s body, she ran one down her own. Her panties were soaked as she pushed a finger into herself and took another long stroke of the cock. Yang’s leg twitched next to her head, and Weiss knew she could not keep teasing her for much longer.

She pulled the cock out again, and kissed up Yang’s thigh, running her tongue over it. Yang whimpered, and squeezed. Weiss pulled her head out, but her hand reached between Yang’s legs. The fingertips glistened with Weiss’ arousal, and as she took the whole cock into her mouth, down her throat, she pushed them into Yang’s asshole.

Yang’s eyes flew open, and she screamed Weiss’ name. The cock pumped into her mouth, hot seed filling it as she tried and failed to swallow. She gagged it out, coating Yang’s cock in it, and it dripped onto her breasts and Yang’s thighs. 

Yang sagged against the door, trying to catch her breath.

Weiss grabbed her scroll from the table next to the door, took the cock back into her mouth, and fit the cum covered piece into her throat. Smiling, she snapped a picture of her mouth around the cock, and Yang’s body and face clearly visible

“What did you do that for?” Yang asked, moaning when Weiss wrapped her lips around the softening cock and hummed. It sprayed again into her mouth, but Weiss swallowed this smaller load.

“I took it to tease my sister, and something to finger myself to later. Winter think she is better at everything than me, but Ruby said I please her orally better than Winter did.”

Yang made an exasperated noise. “What did you two do to my sister?”

Weiss sent the photo off. “I gave her a night she would never forget, Winter failed to do that.” She licked the cum off Yang’s thighs, sucking on the drenched ballsack. “I have to meet your sister in a bit, but I wouldn’t mind helping you out again when I get back.”

Yang stared down at the white haired woman. Her face was covered in cum, as were her breasts. Yang wanted to rip off her panties, bend her over, and fuck her even more than when she walked in. “Yes.”

Weiss grinned. She grabbed a towel, and cleaned off her face. She rubbed the cum on her breasts in, making sure that Yang saw. The heiress was a lot more kinky than she had thought. Today was full of surprises. 

Weiss dressed quickly, and before leaving, grabbed Yang and kissed her. Weiss’ kiss tasted of cum, and Yang could smell herself on Weiss. It made the cock twitch again.

“Have a good day, Yang, I’ll see you later,” Weiss said with a wink. Yang waved at her as she left.

This day could not get any weirder.

Someone knocked on the door.

“Yang, are you in there? Are you okay?” Nora called through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be about Nora


	3. That's Neither Here Nora There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last we saw Yang, after recieving her first ever blowjob from Weiss, had Nora rapping at her chamber door!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To note, I say bad things about Jaune in this Chapter.  
> If you like Jaune, I would suggest not following me, I find him a good character to dump on because I see myself in Jaune and I hate myself.

Yang faced the door. She was still naked, the cock covered in seman and saliva, her thighs in a similar state. That kiss from Weiss also had pushed blood downward. She wasn’t hard, but the damn cock was sticking up.

Nora knocked again. “Yang, did Weiss do something to you so you you can’t talk? Mumble loudly if she did!”

Yang grabbed Blake’s robe from the top of the dresser, trying to tie it around her, but Yang was just bigger than Blake. She managed to keep the bottom closed, but the robe gaped open from neckline to just under her navel. Her nipples barely covered, the dark material thin as it strained over Yang’s muscular shoulders and large breasts. She did not look down at herself, and just hopped that Nora would maintain eye contact.

Upon opening the door, Nora’s head was even with the gap between Yang’s breast, and one of the nipples almost put out her eye. Nora stumbled back, straightening from the assault that Yang’s breast tried to commit.

The short, pink haired girl was dress in a pink skirt and a white top. Yang noted quickly that Nora’s nipples were also poking out, and the material strained over her breasts, making it transparent. Nora had some rather large aereos. Yang was mesmerized by the way the breasts swung back and forth, not even questioning why Nora was in front of her door without a bra.

Nora was also eyeing Yang back, although it was more a leer. Nora was much happier at seeing Yang like this. She reached a hand out as if to grope Yang, but stopped. She looked up as Yang looked down, and froze like a child caught stealing.

“Hi, Yang, I heard you moaning, and some odd thumping, and I wanted to make sure you were okay,” Nora said, grinning wide.

Yang grabbed Nora’s arm, and pulled her inside, shutting the door behind her. Nora skipped into the room, spinning around when she was halfway across it. Yang saw a flash of pink hair under the skirt, and the cock stirred under her robes.

“Oh my Oum, you and Weiss did have sex!” Nora giggled. “Normally she is so quiet about it, but you two kept moaning and pounding on the door.”

Yang could feel the heat on her face. The walls around here where not thick, and the cock had changed everything she thought of how to please her body. It also gave her a new kind of hunger. She watched Nora as she giggled, the way her breasts bounced, the near transparency of her top, the way her skirt hugged her ass suggesting she was not wearing panties. All this caused Nora’s words to take a second to register.

“Wait, what do you mean, normally?”

“Oh, her and Ruby, her and Blake, her and…” Nora lifted both her eyebrows at Yang, “me. Well, I’ve also had sex with Blake too, and a few other people. I did it with Jaune once, not very good. I don’t know if Weiss did, I doubt it. He totally creeped her out that first year, and I’ve never actually seen her flirt with any boy but Neptune, you know Sun’s boyfriend?”

Yang stopped Nora with a raised hand. “Wait, I thought you and Ren were a thing?”

“Oh, we are, but he’s grey, and a girl’s got needs, ya know? We worked it out, I tell him when I’m going to bang somebody, and he acknowledges it, and if there is a problem, we hash it out.”

“That...is surprisingly mature.”

“What, just because I have the impulse of a sugar high three year old doesn’t mean I can’t be a good adult, Yang,” Nora pulled her scroll from the pocket of her skirt. She opened the messenger app and showed Yang

NORA: I think Weiss and Yang are fucking in their room, think they’ll let me join them?

REN: Ask first, but I’m sure Weiss would love to have you back again

As Yang read, a new message popped up

REN: Yang, as I saw Weiss leaving, and I’m sure Nora is showing you this message, we have an open relationship, I know what she is doing, and we both are okay with it. Have a good time!

“Well, I mean, I’m cool with that, I do believe in free love,” Yang peered back at the scroll. “Just, how many times have you and Weiss done it?”

Nora shrugged her shoulders. “A few times, she has like the most amazing tongue, as I’m sure you know.” 

Yang grinned back at that. “I have some knowledge, but now I want to know who’s better.” She undid the belt of Blake’s robe, tossing it to the floor, and forgetting about the cock, until Nora’s eyes glanced at it.

“Holy Kerry, what is that and when did you get it?” Nora fell to her knees, wrapping a hand around it.

“Yesterday, not sure how,” she reached down squeezed Nora’s breast through her shirt. The pink haired girl opened her mouth to moan, and Yang pushed the cock into her mouth.

Nora laughed at Yang’s antics, rubbing the head with her tongue. The cock became hard in seconds, and Yang was not interested in another blow job. She pulled out of Nora’s mouth, lifting her to her feet and kissing her.

Nora’s lips tasted of cock, Weiss, and her own sweet, almost sugary, taste. Yang pulled her closer, wanting more of that. She ripped off Nora’s shirt, her mouth finding a hard nipple.

Nora pulled off her own skirt before Yang could rip it off, and guided Yang’s real hand between her legs. With how wet Nora was, Yang was sure she had masterbatured to the sound of Weiss blowing her. She pushed a finger into Nora, and the girl squealed with delight, biting onto Yang’s shoulder.

“Oum, I’ve wanted to fuck you forever, but you always seemed more interested in school,” Nora panted, kissing along Yang’s shoulder before moving down her chest. Yang leaned back, and Nora planted her face between Yang’s breasts.

Yang chuckled. “Well, had I known that, I would have done this sooner.”

Nora made happy sounds as Yang pumped her finger in and out, her thumb teasing the woman’s clit. Each time she did, Nora would bite down on whatever she was kissing. The little bits of pain shot through Yang like fire, settling between her legs. Nora’s final bite was on one of Yang’s nipples, arms wrapped around the bigger woman as Yang fingered Nora into an orgasm.

Pulling Nora towards the bed, Yang tossed up onto it. The pink haired woman rolled onto her stomach, arching her back up so that Yang could see both her dripping slit. She grabbed both of Nora’s hips and eased into her pussy from behind. Nora rolled her head back and moaned.

Yang pushed in a little deeper, but Nora was impatient. She pushed back, and pulled off Yang, faster and faster. Yang held on, trying to match Nora’s rhythm. She ended up falling out a few times. 

Nora reached back, grabbed Yang’s hand, and pulled them to her breasts. “Don’t move your hips, let me do the fucking work.”

Yang gripped Nora’s breasts, real and fake fingers pinching and squeezing nipples and smooth, soft flesh. Yang loved how big Nora’s breasts were to her small frame, and they felt really good in her hands, both of them. 

Nora’s ass brushed against the bottom of Yang’s stomach as she took all of Yang inside her. Yang could feel the balls that came with the cock swaying under them, sometimes striking against Nora, sometimes against her own thighs, She spread her legs wider, as that did start to hurt when Nora slammed back against her and the balls struck her own thigh with force.

With each backward thrust, Nora became louder and louder. It made her orgasm easy to judge for Yang, who was starting to match her in volume. She could feel it gathering, muscles tensing as she could feel the need to release building.

Nora arched her back as she screamed out, her orgasm pulsing around the cock. Yang pushed her head into the pillow, scared someone else might here Nora. She slipped out of Nora, who whimpered, flipped around under her. Hooking her legs behind Yang’s ass, she pulled the cock back into her, pulling Yang’s head into her breasts. 

Yang pumped harder and harder into Nora, the soft breasts muffling her sound as Yang moans louder and louder. Nora’s pants turning into sounds of pleasure.

As Yang can feel Nora about to release again, the pink haired woman covered her own mouth, the sound less, although feeling the tight walls of Nora around the cock push Yang over. The cock pumped cum deep, filling Nora. Yang silences her own moans by biting down hard on Nora’s breast, riding out the much different orgasm. 

As soon as it’s over, Yang rolled onto her back, sweaty and breathing hard. Nora cuddled under her arm, touching herself between her legs. Yang could feel Nora working herself into a frenzy again, turning and kissing her. 

Nora lets out a low sigh as she cums one last time, pulling her fingers up and licking them clean. Yang watches, licking her lips, even with her spent body. Nora wettens her fingers and offers some to Yang. She can taste the sweet taste of Nora, and the musky scent she knows as her own with a salty undertone she was sure came from the cock.

“Not bad,” Nora said, kissing Yang’s neck. “You need more practice though, it's like you’ve never done it doggy style before.”

“I, uh, haven’t,” Yang said, blushing. “I’ve only been with women, and I actually didn’t like strap ons.”

Nora looked puzzled. “But, you have a cock now, why do that if you don’t like fucking?”

Yang sighed. “I didn’t do this to myself, I think someone drugged me last night, and well now, I got this.”

Nodding, Nora reached down to play with the cock. “That would explain it.” She had it starting to stiffen again in a few strokes.

Yang laid back onto the bed. “Nora...I’m not sure that is a great-” Nora’s mouth wrapped around the cock, and she had Yang cut off with a moan. She kept at it, hands playing with Yang’s balls, thighs, and breasts, the blonde bucking under her mouth. 

Yang grabbed Nora’s thigh, Nora on top of Yang. Her knees surrounded Yang’s head, the little puff of pink hair soaked, Nora’s thigh the same. Yang ran her tongue over Nora’s thigh, enjoying the taste of sweat and Nora’s own flavor.

Yang tried to race Nora into who could orgasm first, but Nora had a head start, and would squeeze Yang’s head between her thighs, keeping her from being able to use her tongue on her clit and pussy.

When Yang’s next orgasm came, she felt Nora pull back from the cock, before lifting her pussy off Yang’s face. She turned around, straddled the cock again, and eased the half soft thing into herself again.

Nora had covered her tits and face in cum, not a lot, but enough. She had her scroll out, and took a picture right as she came, cum covered face thrown back in ectasy, squeezing one of her own breasts. She laid back down next to Yang, who kissed her sticky cheek, listening to the scroll capture another picture.

Yang wanted to do more, but her body, not use to the cock, and unable to handle the overload of being used this much in a single day, dragged her to sleep. The last thing she saw was Nora pulling her head onto her breasts, pillowing Yang on them as she fell asleep.


	4. Pyrrha-ing down the Rabbit hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working out was not the relief Yang wanted

Yang awoke to an empty bed and a strange feeling between her legs. It felt like her back teeth were almost floating. She ran into the bathroom, and sat down.

The relief of letting her bladder loose was incredible. Normally going to the bathroom was just what happened, but this experience was great. She looked down between her legs, and wished she had thought to stand up and pee. Old habits. Standing, the tip hit the bottom of the seat, and the sound of it was jarring. Next time for sure, she was going to stand up. Maybe she would even remember to put the seat down.

Stepping back into the room, Yang felt that post sex burst of energy. She grabbed her tightest and loosest pair of shorts, stuffing the cock into the former, and using the latter to cover the bulge. A sport bra and shoes and Yang was out the door.

The sky was black, stars bright around the shattered moon. A few people wondered the grounds of Beacon, headed to or from the library. None were headed in the direction of the on ground gym.

Entering the vast space, Yang went right for the weights. This was an off day for her, and she did not want to do mess up her cycle too much. The urge to do something active was there, and this was her normal go to way of blowing off steam. 

Although as she loaded up the bar, she checked out who else was there. A few younger huntsmen at the cable machine, a huge beast of a man at the free weights, and Pyrrha was at the squat machine in the corner. 

She had on black leggings and a red tank top over yellow sports bra that seem to set off her pale skin. Her hair was coiled into a long braid down her back, and she was knocking out an immense set of weights. Yang stopped to watch her squat down, and the tightness of the shorts started to be an issue. The best duelist in the world had a killer ass, and Yang watched her finish the set before the clashing sound of weight broke her concentration.

Yang loaded up the bar and started to do some shoulder exercises, cleans and lifts. The focus on the weights, watching herself in the mirror to keep proper form. Not to let her eyes wander over to where Pyrrha started doing lunges. Up, count, down, count, again and again. The routine managed to work the image of Pyrrha’s ass out of her mind, never looking at it again helped.

After a few rounds of different exercises, Yang headed over to the Cardio area, hoping onto the treadmill and working up a sweat. A flash of red caught her eye, and she saw Pyrrha climbing on the step machine. The squeeze of her cheeks with each lift of her long legs, the tone easily visible with each downward step in those skin tight leggings.

The treadmill threw Yang off of it when she missed a step, watching Pyrrha more than her footing. The speed of it flung her hard, and she smacked the machines behind her. Jumping up, Yang turned off the machine and fast stepped it to the showers. Mopping her face with a towel kept others from seeing its bright red color.

The locker room was empty, allowing Yang to pull off her sweaty clothes and wrap a towel around herself. The cock laid thick against her thigh, but the humiliation had blood in other places, most of which kept her face warm.

The shower room was an open area down the hall from the locker rooms, shower heads along the wall with low walls separating each one. As long as no one was in the next booth over from Yang, the cock would not be seen.

About two minutes into the shower, the stall next to Yang was filled.

It was Pyrrha.

It was a nude, hair down, sweaty Pyrrha.

She watched as Pyrrha stepped under the showerhead and went from sweaty to wet. The cock slapped her leg as it harden, and turned away before Pyrrha saw it. The wet floor slipped out from under Yang, and she fell onto her ass. She struggled to stand, but walls of tile with water do not make good grips.

Pyrrha showed up at the end of Yang’s shower. “Yang, are you hurt? I’m so sorry, let me help you.” She walked in, hooking her hands under Yang’s arms and lifting her up.

Standing, Yang became well aware of Pyrrha’s breasts against her back, and leaned into them before stopping herself. “T-t-thanks Pyrrha.”

“You’re welcome Yang, are you hurt?” Pyrrha tried to peer around Yang, but she moved, trying to hide the fully erect cock from the other woman.

“I’m fine,” Yang said, although all she wanted to do was pin Pyrrha to the wall and kiss her, bite her, fuck her. She could feel nipples on her back and it driving her crazy. She half turns, but slips and lands against the wall, fully exposed to Pyrrha.

The other woman’s eyes widen, and she covered her mouth at seeing Yang and the cock. “What is that?”

Yang tried to cover it with her hands, but it would not bend down, and there was no place to hide it. “It’s a cock, someone spiked my drink last night, and now I have it. It’s just temporary.”

“Oh...so it works and all that?” Pyrrha blushed, covering her own face.

Yang heard something in her voice. “Yes…”

They both looked, but the shower room was empty aside from them. Pyrrha pressed against Yang and kissed her, her hands reaching down to wrap around the cock. Yang lifted her hands to cup Pyrrha’s ass, squeezing them. They felt as good as they had looked, and Yang kneeded them in her hands.

Pyrrha’s hands on the cock squeezed and stroked it, and Yang broke off the kiss to pant and moan. She leaned her head back against the wall, and Pyrrha kissed along her neck. One hand moved from the cock to one of Yang’s breasts, lifting it up and letting Pyrrha kiss and nipple that.

A hand slid between Pyrrha’s legs, real fingers finding her slit and starting to stroke her slit. Pyrrha’s long pale leg lifted, rubbing the cock head against her silt as Yang teased her clit. They kissed again, and Pyrrha pushed her tongue into Yang’s mouth, both of their moans muffled as the cock sank into her.

Both of them matched each others rhythm in just a few strokes, Pyrrha squeezing down as Yang gripped her ass again.

Reaching down, Pyrrha stopped Yang from entering her fully. “Wait, can this thing get me pregnant? Do you have a condom?”

Panicked, Yang shook her head. That thought had never crossed her mind. Her toiletry kit had shampoo, soap, some coconut oil for her hair, and a razor. “No, I’m not sure.” She grabbed her kit, digging for the condom she had never had to begin with.

With a disgruntled moan, Pyrrha pulled Yang out and rested her head on the other woman’s chest. When Yang placed the coconut oil down, Pyrrha let out a laugh, and grabbed it. “I have a plan. You can’t get pregnant from anal, as long as the seman doesn’t get into the vagina.”

Pouring oil over her ass, Pyrrha guided Yang’s hand to her hole. She made sure Yang’s fingers had oil on them and pressed against them. Yang felt a lot of pressure, than the top of her digit was in. She pulled it out and did it again, but Pyrrha hissed. “Don’t pull out, just push in, with the oil.” Taking a handful of her own, she reached between her legs and stroked the cock with it, making it all slippery.

Yang took the bottle and added a bit more oil, able to ease another finger in and widening Pyrrha just a bit more. The red headed woman pressed the cock up against her slit as she stroked, rubbing it with hand and pussy. “Okay, Yang, I think I’m ready.”

Yang nodded, and pressed Pyrrha against the wall as she replaced her fingers with the cock. Pyrrha let out a moan of pain and pleasure, muffled when Yang covered her mouth with her hand. Yang had to silence herself, biting down on Pyrrha’s shoulder as she eased herself into that killer ass. Each little bit more Pyrrha took, she moaned louder, arching her back, breasts against the wall, her hands on Yang’s waists. The in and out was slow and shallow and it drove both of them crazy, Yang wanting to thrust hard, Pyrrha pushing Yang’s hand down between her legs.

“Call me a slut,” Pyrrha panted, pushing against the cock than Yang’s hand.

“What?” Yang shocked, not sure how to process what she heard.

“Call me a slut, a whore, I’m your whore, Yang,” Pyrrha turned her head and kissed Yang’s cheek, moaning at her. “Fuck me and call me your dirty little whore.”

Yang froze, but Pyrrha did not, working the cock deeper. “Please, Yang, I want to hear your dirty talk.” She shuttered and that feeling all the way down into the cock almost made Yang cum. “Call me your whore, and I’m all yours.” She arched her back up and it pushed the cock all the way in.

Yang grinned, and wrapped a hand in Pyrrha’s hair as she grinded into her. “Whore, bending over to the first cock you see?” She tugged on Pyrrha, and watched as her eyes rolled back and she let out a cracking moan. Between Yang’s fingers, she played with the engorged clit. “Slut, one little cock and you basically cream your own pants.” Pyrrha shivered against Yang, pushing back harder, but Yang pushed back, against the wall. Pinning Pyrrha against the wall, she started hammering into her, the oil easing the way.

“I’m going to cum all over this ass of yours, all over your pert little tits, and fill your mouth with my cum,” Yang moaned into Pyrrha’s ear, sending her over. Pulling back on her hair, Yang let her moan it out as she slid the cock in and out faster and faster.

“Look at the whore-” She stopped as another orgasm overcame Pyrrha, the tightening of her ass pulling Yang over the edge with her. Feeling it, Yang shoved in deep as Pyrrha pushed back against her. The redhead grabbed Yang’s hand to quiet herself as she screamed her name.

A few seconds later, Pyrrha pulled off Yang and leaned against the low walls, catching her breath. Yang reached out to wipe away the cum that had leaked out, but Pyrrha grabbed her fingers and licked them clean. She wiggled her ass as she was bent over the wall, and Yang grabbed those thick hips before easing herself back into Pyrrha.

“Good slut, I just might keep you,” Yang said as she pressed Pyrrha against the wall. Each thrust into her had her clit rubbing against the wall, pulling an ever building moan from her.

“Yes, mistress, I’m a good slut, I will do whatever you ask.” Pyrrha rolled her head back, flicking her hair across Yang’s chest. Gathering it up in one hand, Yang tugged hard, arching Pyrrha’s back. Pyrrha’s moans quieted as she thrust back harder against Yang, the mix of oil and seman easing the cock in and out of her. Her growls, heighten each time her clit rubbed against the wall, let Yang know when she came again. Her ass squeezed hard around the cock, almost lifting Yang off her feet as Pyrrha flexed under her. The wall and Pyrrha’s thighs had a sheen to them that was not water.

Yang pulled out as Pyrrha slumped against the wall. She looked over her shoulder at Yang, who picked her up and kissed her, forcing her tongue into her mouth. Pyrrha relaxed into the kiss, reaching up to play with one of Yang’s nipples. The cock pressed against her thigh, but it lacked the same hardness as before. 

They washed off, Pyrrha stroking the cock clean, and Yang using her tongue to clean off Pyrrha’s thighs, and letting Pyrrha clean off the mess she made on Yang’s face. 

Towels around each other, they walked back into the locker room. Distance voices suggested someone was in their with them, but the rows hid whoever it was. Pyrrha had grabbed the locker under Yang’s, and she opened it by bending at the waist and rubbing back against Yang’s thighs. Yang fumbled with her lock, but her hands kept spinning the lock the wrong direction, past numbers, or to the wrong number.

Pyrrha had her gym bag on the floor, open, clothes neatly folded in order of how to be put on, red panties right on top. The cock slapped Pyrrha’s ass as it grew. 

Grabbing the oil from her bag, ,Yang pushed Pyrrha onto her stomach. She sprayed the almost empty bottle along her crack, two fingers pushing some into Pyrrha. The redhead throaty laugh turned into a moan, and she arched her ass into the fingers. Yang laid across her, biting and kissing along the back of her shoulders. Arms encircled Yang, Pyrrha moaning into her ear as the fingers spread her to take the cock again. Already warmed up from before, it did not take long to open Pyrrha up. Yang pushed into her with an impatient thrust, and Pyrrha moaned. Yang reached into the open bag, and shoved Pyrrha’s panties into her mouth. It silenced her, barely.

“Quiet, you...you slut, don’t want anyone to hear us,” Yang mumbled into her ear, Pyrrha replying with a nod. Yang grabbed her hips and started hammering into the prone Pyrrha, need and pleasure blanking her mind. Pyrrha withed and wiggled under her, building up to another release.

In front of both of them, Blake and Illia appeared, walking from lockers farther in the back. Blake was dressed in white leggings with a tight top that hugged her breasts and showed off her midriff. Illia had on booty shorts, exposing long, toned legs and a sports bra covering her smaller breasts. Both of them kept talking as they past by, not seeing the couple fucking on the floor.

Yang froze, but Pyrrha pushed back harder, a finger on her own clit to push herself over the edge as the fear of being caught made it so much more. Yang started again, the fear heightening her own orgasm and soon she was biting down on Pyrrha’s shoulder to quiet her own moans. Pyrrha joined her, laying flat out under Yang as she was pumped full of cum.

Once they had both recovered, Yang pulled out and sat on the bench, Pyrrha leaning between her legs against one thigh. Taking some deep breaths, Yang felt like her mind was her own again.

“Mistress, can I clean it off?” Pyrrha asked, right before her tongue run along the bottom of the cock. Yang pushed Pyrrha’s mouth fully onto it before she thought about it. Pyrrha rolled her eyes back into her head with pleasure, sucking off the cock in her mouth. Her fingers play over her own body as Yang does the same, both of them teasing their own bodies into another quick orgasm, Pyrrha leaving a mess on the floor, Yang’s filling Pyrrha’s mouth and dripping onto her breasts.

Yang slides away from Pyrrha as soon as she finished, shocked at herself. Even on her best days, she was not driven like this. Pyrrha gave her a sultry look, cleaning off her fingers as she watched Yang. “Is mistress not happy?” she purred.

Yang let out a breath. “Get dressed, or else we might not leave here.”

Pyrrha nodded, and put on the panties as Yang watched before she looked away. Standing, Yang dressed, putting on a skirt to hide the cock again. She tossed a button up on top, dark to hide her bra. She had on her boots as Pyrrha sat and watched.

Pyrrha had on a skirt and a form fitting top, wearing sneakers and socks. Her top was a faded pink, the skirt black.

“Damn, Pyrrha, you look good in everything,” Yang said, running a hand down Pyrrha’s arm. The redhead hid her blush, taking Yang’s hand as she stood.

“I bet I’d look better on my knees,” Pyrrha said,still blushing.

Yang kissed her, and pulled her out of the locker room. “I bet you do...Listen, we’ll do this again, cause that was really, really good.”

Pyrrha nodded, her teeth showing in a wicked grin. “I’ll do whatever mistress wants.” She rested her head on Yang’s shoulder.

“About that, we need to set some boundaries.”

“Oh, yes. I’m just having fun, should I stop?” Pyrrha moved away from Yang,

Yang shook her head. “No, just like is this only a sex thing for you?”

Pyrrha shrugged. “Everyone thinks I’m some kind of dominant person, but I like giving up that control. I trust you, Yang, why I might have gone overboard, although…” She fanned herself. “That was something else, right?”

“Yeah, so just a sex thing?”

“Yes, lets keep it just a sex thing. I mean, it’s not like Jaune is able to do anything. For him, it's just missionary, and he hates when I masturbate, which he thinks mean he’s bad in bed…” She let that hang.

Yang’s smile copied Pyrrha’s. “So, you’ll do what I say for sex, within reason?”

Pyrrha nodded eagerly. “I’m your slut, Yang, do with me as you please.”

“Masterbate later tonight with everyone around, and tomorrow I’ll bring a condom for after class.”

That made Pyrrha’s eyes light up. “Oh, totally, mistress.” She kissed Yang full on the mouth before skipping out.

Back in her own dorm, the late night had everyone else asleep. Ruby in her bunk, spread out over her own sheets, Blake curled up under her blankets, and Weiss tucked into her sheets, although there was the tell tale glow of a scroll screen, as well as minor movement under her blanket. It stopped when Yang walked in, but she knew that she had just caught Weiss mastuerbating.

On her way to her own bunk, Yang saw on Weiss’ scroll the picture she had taken, cock deep in her mouth, cum all over her chin and neck. She leaned over, kissed Weiss’ neck and said “Tomorrow morning, we should shower together.” Weiss huffed, but did not say anything else, the darkness hiding her smile.

In bed, Yang pulled out her own scroll. Two new messages. One was from Pyrrha. It was an audioless video, captioned “I got caught” as Nora fingered her teammate, Pyrrha using Nora’s breasts to keep from being too loud.

The other was from Blake, and it was a picture of Yang on top of Pyrrha on the floor of the locker room. Both were in the throes of orgasm. The message with it read “Ruby and Weiss have a date tomorrow night and will be gone, I want a ride.”

A ding of a new message caught Yang’s attention before she put her phone down. Another from Blake. “Don’t lock the door when you shower tomorrow with Weiss :-3”


	5. This is the Bee's Schnee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex happens here, this one has almost no plot, I just set this up last second and well now it's here.  
> Mind you, this is shameless smut, so I don't know why I thought I would have plot anyway, but still, this is just about 1.7K words of sex.  
> Please enjoy!

The sound of water running woke Yang up. The pale light of dawn peeked around the edges of the curtains, too early for Yang, but about the time Weiss awoke to start her day. Steam creeped around the edges of a partially open bathroom door.

Dropping out of her bed, Yang padded over to the bathroom door. She peeked inside, and spotted the familiar shape of a pale ass. Weiss hooked her fingers into her panties and pulled them down. Yang felt a stirring in her shorts as she watched the cloth glide down Weiss’ toned legs. 

Opening the door a bit more, it squeaked. Weiss looked over her shoulder at the peeping Yang. Weiss wiggled her ass and stepped into the running water. She arched her head back, and ran her hands over her breasts. Smirking, Weiss winked at Yang before twisting a nipple, her mouth open in a silent moment of pleasure.

Yang shot across the bathroom, stripping out of her own clothes before she pinned Weiss against the wall. The cock was hard against Weiss’ stomach, but Yang ignored it. Her hand was in Weiss’ hair, pulling her head back as she kissed along her neck, over the slope of her shoulders.

Weiss’ nails dug into Yang’s back, trailing down and over her ass. Grabbing it in both hands, she squeezed, and Yang’s reply was a hard bite down onto her nipple. She pulled up on it, Weiss muffling her moan against Yang’s shoulder. She moved one hand from hard ass to soft breast as Yang kissed a trail up to her neck again. 

Weiss bit down hard on Yang’s breast, leaving marks. Each one was harder as Yang’s tongue explored Weiss’ neck, teasing her ear lobe. The spot behind her ear earned a hard bite on the top of Yang’s breast, pulling Weiss’ head back from her chest. 

Their lips meet, Yang reaching down and lifting Weiss off the ground. A hand between them starts stroking the cock. Weiss moaned into the kiss as she bit Yang’s lip. Her eyes flash towards the door, and she grins.

“Blake, you can stop hiding. Come watch from inside,” Weiss said as she nipped Yang’s ear. The door squeaked again. 

Out of the corner of her vision, Yang saw Blake in her robe, the belt undone and the fanus wearing nothing under it. She opened her mouth, but Weiss grabbed her face, kissing her. She rubbed herself against the cock, water and her own wetness making it slick. “You can fuck her later, right now, just me and you.” A tug on Yang’s hair exposed her throat, and Weiss left a line of bruises.

“Hold on, do you got a condom?” Rational thought broke through the haze lust, but Weiss just snorted.

“No, I’m the pill, and I need this,” Weiss squeezed her thighs around Yang’s hips and the cock dove into her. They both gasped, Yang out of surprise, Weiss in pleasure. Behind them, Blake purred in pleasure.

Using her legs, Weiss pumped Yang in and out of her. Yang kept them both from falling, not realizing how hard shower sex was. It let Weiss take what pleasures she wanted from Yang with the blonde only able to moan or whimper in pain. And Weiss seemed to enjoy those little whimpers. Nails clawed up Yang’s back, and the feel of teeth along her neck, chest, and her breasts pulled out more moans than whimpers. She left a few marks of her own along Weiss’ shoulders, keeping herself quiet. Although Ruby had not awoken when Blake and Yang had fucked under her bed a few weeks back, and Yang had been loud.

Blake, fingering herself in the middle of the bathroom, kept her stoic silence up, even as her first orgasm overcame her. Weiss watched her, whispering into Yang’s ear the sight she could not see.

Hands moved down from clawing her back to massaging her ass, Weiss spanking Yang a few times before pulling them apart. The moans in her ear distracted her, until the warm tongue pushed into Yang and she jumped. Blake teased her ass with a rough licking as Weiss giggled and clamped down hard on the cock, the orgasm shaking through her. Wet fingers joined the cock inside Weiss, and the added pressure soon had Yang shaking right before she came into Weiss.

Weiss held onto Yang as she bit down hard on her shoulder and muffled her second orgasm. As she finishes, Weiss placed her feet on the floor and pulled Blake’s fingers and the cock out from inside her. Yang sat on the edge of the bath, catching her breath.

“Could you two leave so I can finish getting ready?” Weiss said, grabbing her shampoo and watching her hair.

“Ouch, what if we wanted to bathe too?” Yang said, stepping out of the tub.

“Blake is about to jump you, and I only trust Ruby to wash my back. You would be too distracted to do anything,” Weiss responded, winking at Blake, who pulled Yang towards the door.

Yang let Blake do it, turning around when they moved out of the bathroom and kissing her. Blake’s hand wrapped around the cock and used it to lead Yang around to the far bunk bed. She pushed Yang onto her back and straddled her stomach. Leaning forward, she kissed Yang, her tongue pushed into her mouth. She took Yang’s hand and guided it between her legs, stroking herself with it as her ass rubbed against the cock. Yang tried to push Blake back, but she leaned forward, keeping them both below the bed.

Moaning with displeasure, she placed her prosthetic hand against Blake’s clit and the fingers start vibrating. Blake tried pulling away from it, but Yang had her arm around her hips, pulling her down.

Breathing increasing in volume, Blake tried to control her moans, kissing Yang and begging. “Please, stop, just don’t want Ruby to hear us.”

Yang grinned, and slid her vibrating fingers into Blake. “She won’t, watch.”

At the next bed over, a hard thump as Ruby rolled out of bed. Shuffling over to the bathroom door, she bashed into it, opening it before pushing it closed behind her. The sound of Weiss ordering Ruby around is drowned out by the water.

Blake shook her head before Yang placed two fingers against the spot inside her and her thumb on her clit. Blake arched back, placing a hand on Yang’s breasts as she orgasm hard.

Growling, Blake pulled the hand away as Yang laughed, licking her own fingers clean. Blake grabbed both of Yang’s wrist, pins her arms to the ground, and lifts herself up and over the cock. Easing herself down onto the cock, Blake shook, panting as she was stretched.

“Fuck, been so long,” Blake said, rocking back and forth. Yang tried to lift her arms up, but Blake kept her pin. “I heard you ask Weiss, but I want your child, Yang, make me pregnant.” Her grin took on a wild tone, and she rocked back harder.

“Wait, what?” Yang sputtered out, watching as Blake arched, pressing her chest into Yang’s face as she rides her harder.

“Impregnate me, Yang, fill me with your cum, give me your child,” she panted out, her pussy gripping the cock hard.

Confused, but enjoying it, Yang rolled her hips under Blake, driving deeper into her. She takes one of Blake’s offered nipple and bites down hard.

“Hmm, yeah, think about how much bigger my breasts will be when they’re full of milk.”

Yang tried to say something, but Blake’s breasts muffled it, so she just bit down hard. Blake came hard, wetness soaking Yang’s thighs. She leaned back, letting Yang’s wrists go to play with her nipples, teasing and twisting. “Come for me, Yang, I want to feel you inside me. Fill me with that baby juice.” She smirked, and Yang laughed as well. It set off Blake, who’s laugh vibrated through her body, and Yang’s laugh became a moan, spraying up into Blake.

Blake leaned forward and kissed Yang as she felt the cock soften and slide out. Yang blinked away the post coitol after effect.

“Wait, do you really want to get pregnant?” Yang asked.

“Oh, Oum no, I just wanted to be kinky,” Blake said. She grabbed Yang’s flesh hand and placed it against the inside of her bicep. Along the edge of it, she could feel the implant.

“Oh, that makes sense,” Yang laid back and Blake stretched over her.

“I also took a Plan B before I went into the bathroom. I don’t want kids just yet.”

“Me either, I just can’t think when this thing is working.”

Blake laughed. “I bet, I hear all guys have that problem, and you don’t have their experience.”

“Hmm, well I am meeting Illia at her dorm for tea, and a shower. I’ll see you tonight?” Blake asked, reaching under her bed for a packed duffle.

Yang nodded.

“Oh, and here, for you and Pyrrha,” Blake reached into the duffle, and handed her a condom. “She can come tonight too.” Blake’s eyes had that same wild light from before.

Yang nodded, a little dumbstruck. She had the cock, but it seemed every other woman she had met was more sex crazed than she knew.

Blake left as Yang used wet wipe to clean up. She had on her clothes when Ruby and Weiss left the bathroom, both wrapped in robes.

“Hey, Ruby, you got some toothpaste on your chin,” Yang said, reaching up and wiping it off her chin.

“I haven’t brushed my teeth yet, Yang,” Ruby said, before slapping her hands over her mouth, eyes wide. Yang froze, holding the finger with the white stuff on the tip between them.

Weiss grabbed the hand, licked it clean, and smiled at both of them before dropping her robe and walking to her dresser.

“Blake has you tonight, Yang, but I think your sister and I could use you tomorrow,” Weiss said as she pulled out a thin white thong, giving both girls a good view as she dressed.


	6. She left me Peachless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang goes and visits Professor Peach to talk about her new appendage

Yang knocked on the door to Professor Peach’s office.

“Come in,” a smooth female voice responded.

Rubbing her palms against her skirt, Yang took a deep breath, cleared her mind of thought, and walked into the office.

Professor Peach’s office doubled as the nurse’s station, her desk in a room off to the side, three beds with privacy curtains, and a restroom, all done in sterile white with color coordinated tabs for all the medical supplies. The professor sat behind her desk, typing something up on her computer. “Be with you in a second.”

Yang let out the breath she was holding. Peach scared her, not because the woman could and did rountiely fight grimm and her classes could be the hardest on campus. No, it was because Yang had the biggest crush on this professor. Yang took every class she offered, haunted her office hours as much as she could, and even volunteered a few times for extra assignments just to spend more time with Professor Peach. The lady was beautiful, lush lips, bright big eyes, lovely pink hair that when she let down would tumble over her shoulders with a slight curl. She always had a mischievous twinkle in her eye, and just being in the same room would set the butterflies off in her stomach.

Now she was walking in with this thing between her legs with a mind of its own. Maybe the professor had opted to dress in a potato sack today.

Walking out of her office to meet Yang, she saw that the professor dressed in her normal outfit. A white top with a double row of buttons up to her neck, skin tight and just long enough to cover her black mini skirt. The thigh high boots over the sheer black pantyhose drew Yang’s attention, the way they squeezed tight around her strong legs. Yang always wondered what it would be like to have those tan thighs wrapped around her head.

It's not like Yang hadn’t tried, but Peach had ignored her flirting, and talked once or twice to Yang about her dates with the local men. While a lot of people in Beacon did not care for the gender of their sexual partners, a few did. Peach was one of them, but Yang would not give up hope.

“Oh, Yang, what brings you here?” She smiled, hugging the taller woman. Yang hugged her back, pulling her hips back as the cock stirred.

“Well, you see, I have this problem,” Yang started, clasping her hands in front of her.

“You can tell me about it, Yang,” Professor Peach said. “I will help you in anyway I can.”

Yang blushed. Another deep breath, and she just let it all out. “A few days ago, someone spiked my drink with some drug and now I have a penis, and I want to know if I’m infertile with it or if I have any STDs because of it. Also if you know when it’s going to go away.”

Professor Peach blinked. A moment of silence before, “What?”

“Uh…” Yang turned as red as Ruby’s cloak.

Professor Peach made a calming gesture with her hands. “You’re fine, Yang, I just...You have a penis now?”

Yang nodded. “Weiss says it’s temporary, but after some fun with it, I want to make sure it doesn’t cause any permanent problems.”

Professor Peach raised an eyebrow at that. “Some fun?” She smirked.

Yang blushed again. “Just a few girls, you know, wanted to try it out, and well, it felt good, so why stop them?”

The professor nodded, and walked over to a cabinet. She pulled out a specimen jar and tossed it to Yang. “I remember being young once.” They both let out nervous giggles at that. Professor Peach had maybe a decade on Yang. “And with you being so helpful, I think I can do you this favor.”

“Okay...what do I do with the cup?”

Professor Peach giggled. “You cum in it, silly. It's how I can test for what you want. Just a few strokes, maybe fill it up about halfway.” She giggled again. “Or as much as you can.”

“Alright…” Yang walked over to the bathroom and closed the door. She pulled down the boxer she had snagged last night and took off her skirt. She frowned at the cock, which hung limply between her legs. 

How did she make herself cum? She knew how it worked with a vagina, and she others could make it work. She grabbed it with her hand, but it fell back down without doing any growing or stiffening. At this moment, Yang felt like a useless lesbian.

Screwing up her courage, she put back on her skirt and walked over to Professor Peach’s office. The pink haired professor clicked around on her computer, intent on something on the screen.

Yang rapped her knuckles against the door. “Professor?”

Professor Peach shot up in her chair, clicking frantacaily. “Yang! Oh, done already?”

“Actually, no...I’m having a problem.”

The professor clicked on one more thing and walked over. “What’s the matter?”

Yang gesture at her crotch area. “I don’t know how to make myself cum…”

Puzzled, Professor Peach tilted her head forward. “What? Have you ever given a hand job before?”

Yang shook her head. “I’m not a huge fan of guys. I normally play third wheel with my friends, so they do most of the work…”

“Oh,” Professor Peach said. “Well, take off your skirt, and I’ll help you some more.” Her heels clacked against the floor as she walked over to the front door and locked it.

Yang hesitied for a second. What was about to happen? Was Professor Peach about to do it for her? Would she use her mouth? Maybe she would offer a little dance to make Yang hard? Thoughts flashed through Yang’s mind, and the front of her skirt started to lift. 

She unzipped it and set it aside as Professor Peach re-entered her office. She let out a low whistle. “That is impressive. You’re telling me that someone drugged you to give you a cock?”

Yang nodded. “I was out drinking, I thought it was a little weird too. Who would do something like this? Weiss says if I use it enough, it’ll go away.” Staring at it, she noticed something different about it. “It looks bigger than before, like when I first used it.”

“Hmm,” Professor Peach said, focused on the cock. She reached out and wrapped a hand around it. The cock twitched in her hand, eager. “Oh, now I’m starting to think you just wanted me to give you a hand job.”

“NO!” Yang said, flustered. “I, I just don’t know what to do, and if you can show me, I can finish it.” She covered her face with both her hands.

Professor Peach laughed, and kissed her cheek. “I was just making a joke, Yang. What kind of porn do you watch when your alone?”

“Student and Teacher,” Yang said without a thought. Once that thought broke through the lustful haze of Professor Peach holding the cock, she panicked. “I mean, I just, not like you and me or anything.” She felt so much blood in her head that the cock softed a bit.

Laughing, the professor pulled Yang’s hands from her face. “Yang, it's okay, I know you have a crush on me.” She licked her lips and placed one of Yang’s hands on her chest. “Just, to make it easier for you to get finished, okay?”

Yang squeezed the soft flesh under her hand, and felt the blood move down to between her legs. 

Professor Peach used a soft touch at first, letting the cock stiffen. Once it harden, she moved faster, squeezing it’s head tight before moving back down the shaft. Yang kept a hand on her breast, massaging it. She felt a small bump of the professor’s nipple as she run a thumb over it.

Yang leaned into Professor Peach as her strokes increased in speed, her mouth opening as she let out a silent moan. It did not feel as good as when Weiss blew her, or being inside Blake, but the thrill of it all made it even better. Her hand popped open a button and slid into the shirt, finding the lacy bra. Pulling out the nipple, Yang played with it as Professor Peach stroked faster. 

Her mouth pressed against Yang’s shoulder as she tried herself not to moan. The sound of thigh rubbing against thigh started, adding to the sound of Yang being jacked off.

“Yang, grab the cup!” Professor Peach suggested as the first rope of cum splashed over her hand. Yang snagged the cup from the top of the desk and placed it in front of the cock, seed shooting into it. Professor Peach jerked harder, milking as much of it as she could. A lot stuck to her hand, and some hit her in the face, across her pert little nose.

Mouth open, Yang looked horrified at what she had done. Professor Peach laughed, and screwed the cap onto the jar. “Oh, honey, that’s what’s supposed to happen. Don’t worry, it wasn’t the first time that has happen to me.” She buttons back up her blouse and offered Yang her skirt back.

“Here, get dressed. Clean up in the bathroom and head to class.”

Yang took the skirt and headed to the bathroom, washing the cock off and cleaning up her thighs. The image of Professor Peach on her knees using her tongue to clean up the mess causes the cock to twitch. Shoving the cock back into her underwear, she left the bathroom. 

Professor Peach sat in her office, the door closed. Too embarrassed to talk, Yang darted out the door and to class.

She missed Professor Peach wiping the cum off her nose and licking her fingers clean. She missed Professor Peach watching the video of what her and Yang did, filmed in secret. She missed the sad look when Professor Peach realized she left. She also missed the sulty look as the professor started running the test and making sure a tube of lube sat within easy reach of her office seat, next to a bottle of little blue pills...


	7. Pyrrhaing down her dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going back to class, Yang can hardly focus as everyone who knows her secret teases her

Yang walked back to class, mind in a haze. She sat next to her team, listening to Professor Oobleck speed his way through the current lecture.

Assuming that having Professor Peach jerk her off would make it easier, the intense horniness Yang felt distracted her. Her mind wonder back to the feeling of the breast in her hand, of the sweet fruity smell of Professor Peach, her laugh as Yang exploded over her hand.

Weiss clearing her throat tore Yang from her dream, and the fact she had started to rub herself under the desk. She blushed, although Weiss winked at her, and placed her own hand on Yang's thigh.

"By the way, Pyrrha keeps trying to get your attention," Weiss whispered as she snuck her hand under Yang's skirt, fingers brushing over the cock.

Yang bit her lip to stop the moan. "Wait, what?"

"Check your phone, dummy."

Yang reached a shaky hand out to grab her phone. Pyrrha had been trying to reach her, starting from about the time she was in Professor Peach's office to just before Weiss started stroking her.

Opening the phone turned out to be hard, as Weiss wrapped a hand around the cock and started playing with it. Her gaze was locked on Pyrrha across the room, the other woman’s face red from embarrassment that matched Yang’s own.

The first message was just a generic hello, than one telling Yang she had a condom on hand, followed by a picture of a pantyless Pyrrha, who had to have help with it as she was lifting her skirt with both hands. The next was text of Pyrrha losing her mind and apologizing about sending the picture.

Yang started typing out a response. "Sorry about being distracted, can we meet on the roof after this class and I'll make up for having you worried." Her thumb kept missing the send button as Weiss worked the shaft with skill.

Yang leaned forward, trying to screw her face into a look of focus, but Weiss kept edging her through class. The heiress’ fingers hot against the skin of the cock. Yang leaned her head over and rested it on Weiss’ shoulder. Her lavender shampoo filled Yang’s nose, bringing up memories of this morning, of Weiss pinned against the wall. 

The cock twitched, and Weiss slowed down. Yang whimpered into her ear. She tried squeezing her thighs together to stop Weiss, but the other woman tilted the cock up and kept going. 

Yang reached over to try to play with Weiss. Her legs were squeezed together, and she kept the blonde woman from returning the favor.

"Maybe later," Weiss whispered into her ear, her voice husky. "I'm saving myself for tonight, but I'd love another go with you. Maybe you and your sister." She squeezed tightly, keeping Yang from responding as she had to stifle the moan.

The bell rang, and Weiss wiped her hand on Yang's thigh before standing. Ruby took that hand and pulled Weiss away. Blake patted Yang's shoulder with a conspiratorial smirk, chasing after the other two.

Yang stayed in her seat and tried to focus on calming thoughts, and she could feel the cock starting to soften.

Nora wrapped her arms around Yang's neck and pulled her head against her soft breasts. She felt the skirt flip up as all the blood down into the cock.

"Yang!" She said as she squeezed her tight. Yang felt light headed from the blood loss and not being able to breath through Nora’s breasts. She felt okay with dying in this way. "You okay, I heard you went to the nurse's office this morning."

"I'm fine," Yang said, muffled by the pillowy breast. "I just want to make sure that this thing isn't harmful."

Nora laughed and slung herself into Yang's lap. "Pyrrha said you wanted to see if you were fertile. Planning on getting all of us pregnant?" Nora’s breath smelled of carmels, and Yang pondered if her lips would taste the same.

"Oh Oum no! I said I wanted to see if I was infertile and didn't have any STDs," She tried to bury her face in her hands, but Nora pulled her head back into her breasts. While wiggling her ass. Why was everyone torturing her like this? She felt ready to burst.

"I'm just joking with you. I also was distracting you so Pyrrha could get to the roof first. She wanted to make sure you two were all along so you could ravish her with that python in your pants."

Nora laughed as the blood moved from between Yang’s legs to her face.

"Also, I wanted to tell you my friend Neon Katt is coming to visit over this weekend and we should all go out to get drinks," Nora said with a twinkle in her eye. "You're invited, and I promise we would have invited you before you got that thing in your pants."

Yang let out a little giggle. "Uh huh, I'll keep my Saturday night free for you guys."

Nora hugged her again and stood up, adjusting her skirt to flash Yang her thong. "See ya in a bit!"

Yang sat in the empty classroom till the blush had left her cheeks and the cock fell limp. She walked with intent up to the roof. The urge for relief hammered in the pit of her stomach. The understanding of men being lead around by their dicks started to make sense to Yang. If she became horny in class, or saw a hot person while out, she tossed the idea to the back of her head and not let it distract her. Now, all she wanted to do was pin the next woman she saw against the wall and make them moan.

A deep breath, and she amended that to making sure she had their permission first. Not that that was a problem, she felt like everyone threw themselves at her now. That might or might not be a bad thing. 

A few of the other teams from her first festival were doing their final missions around Beacon and would be staying in town for a bit. Arslan, the tan, light haired woman from her first fight had haunted Yang’s dreams for months. The cock perked up at just thinking about her now. Totally worth checking if her team was in.

There was also Team NDGO. Rumor had it they all shared a single bed and were kinky as fuck. They might be down to let Yang join them. Although that much beauty around her might kill her, all those women were just too good looking for it to be fair.

These thoughts carried her to the roof, and Yang pushed the door open. Pyrrha stood watching the city, her back to the door. Her black jacket sat folded neatly on the wall surrounding the roof, her shoes next to them. A blanket lay at her bare feet, thick and more than enough to keep the roof from tearing up someone’s back.

Moving as quietly as a mouse, Yang tiptopped across the roof. When she was behind Pyrrha, she wrapped her arms around her. Her hands reached up and squeezed Pyrrha’s breasts as she pulled the red head back into her. The soft flesh under her hands felt warm and lacked the squishiness of a bra between shirt and skin.

Pyrrha let out a whoop of excitement, laughing as Yang spun her around. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t hear you.” She kissed Yang, her lips eager and tasting of strawberries. Her arms wrapped around Yang as she laid down on the blanket, the blonde on top.

Yang moved from kissing her lips to kissing her neck. She moved the shirt out of her way as her kisses moved over her shoulder. Taking the shirt in both her hands, Yang pulled it in such a way that it kept Pyrrha’s arms pinned.

Pyrrha squirmed as Yang kissed down her chest, between her breasts. Her silky yellow hair tickled the breasts, Pyrrha laughing. Yang giggled as well, shaking her head to stroke the fine strands over bare skin.

After Pyrrha laughed herself breathless, Yang kissed down over her toned stomach, biting the flat muscles and tan skin. When her mouth hit the waist of the skirt, she growled. Taking it in her teeth, she pulled it down, exposing naked thighs, wet with arousal. The musky scent of arousal filled her nose, and Yang dived between those thighs. Her tongue pressed against the smooth skin, desire whiting out her mind.

Pyrrha squeezed her legs around Yang’s head, trapping her there. Hands slid under Pyrrha’s ass, lifting it up. Warmth spreads from between her legs as she feel Yang slip her tongue into her. A finger teased its way inside, seeking as Yang’s tongue swirled around. 

Pyrrha laughed as Yang growled, the edges of her smile visible between the redhead’s legs. The laughs turn to moans as the finger finds what it is looking for. Between the delicate caresses of finger inside her and Yang’s full lips on her lower ones, Pyrrha twisted and turned. 

With the sound of tearing, Pyrrha ripped free of the shirt and grabbed a fistful of Yang’s hair. She pulled Yang from between her legs, licking her lips clean before kissing her again. Pyrrha tugged at Yang’s clothes, half undressing her as she moves from taking off her shirt, to her skirt, back to the bra under the half off shirt.

Yang fell on her back as Pyrrha toppled them both over. She can feel her prosthetic twisted behind her back, trapped under both her and Pyrrha. Her other hand laid pinned under Pyrrha’s knee. At some point, Pyrrha snagged one of the condoms, tearing at it with both hands and teeth.

“Oum save me, how in the hells do I open this thing?” Pyrrha muttered, the foil foiling her attempts to open it.

Yang shrugged her shoulders. “You’re the one with actual experience here.”

Pyrrha leaned forward and kissed Yang, moaning as her wet pussy rubbed against the stiff cock. “I normally make Jaune do this.” She put a corner of the package in Yang’s mouth. The blonde bit down, and when Pyrrha pulled, it finally ripped open.

With the skills that only come from being a world class fighter, Pyrrha kept Yang pinned, put the condom on correctly after only two tries, and managed to fling Yang’s bra off the edge of the building, without removing anymore of her shirt.

Keeping a foot on Yang’s arm, Pyrrha positioned herself over the top of the hard cock. Yang felt the anticipation as well, watching as Pyrrha descended slowly. The parting of lips, the stretching as pussy swallowed cock. Pyrrha let out small whimpers and moans, soon echoed by Yang as she felt the cock hugged by a tight warmness. The slow decent drove both of them close to the edge. Yang tried to move her arms, but Pyrrha kept her down.

After what felt like forever, Pyrrha’s pubis touched against Yang’s, shivering with pleasure as she did. Rocking forward and back, Pyrrha built up a rhythm that soon had both woman moaning. Pyrrha leaned forward, moving her leg back as she kissed Yang. With a freed arm, Yang reached up to make sure that Pyrrha kept kissing her.

Yang felt when Pyrrha came again, warmth spreading over her waist as her pussy clamped down hard. Her rocking became more intense, and she begged for Yang to cum too. Pyrrha leaned back, throwing her breasts out as she touched one. A hand wrapped around the cock’s base, squeezing it in time with the rocking. Yang’s back arched, and she exploded inside the condom.

Pyrrha laid down on top of Yang as soon as she finished, easing herself off the cock and pillowing her head on Yang’s breasts. Her breath tickled over Yang’s skin.

“I hope you’re not done yet, I still have a few more in me,” Yang said with a grin, stroking Pyrrha’s hair.

“I have to get back to class, else I’d let you bend me over and have another go.” Pyrrha cooed at the petting. “Although…” She reached up, pulled off the condom, tied it off, and tossed it at the trashcan. Moving over Yang’s legs, she pulled the still hard cock between her breasts, pulled out her scroll and took a picture.

“There, something for you to use later.” Pyrrha pulled out a towel from her bag, and started cleaning up. Yang watched her, enjoying the afterglow. Pyrrha slipped back on her bra, and pulled out a spare shirt. A little touch up of her makeup and she headed to the stairs. “Don’t wait too long, I’m sure some freshmen are going to come up here to get out of Port’s class.”

Yang laughed, and started to dress. Taking a moment to hunt for her bra, she spotted it in a tree near the bottom of the building. Yang knew Pyrrha did that on purpose. The school shirts were not designed to be worn without an undershirt. Maybe she could head off to the dorms before her next class.

Her phone buzzing broke up that though, and Yang saw a message from Professor Peach, asking her to come to her office as soon as possible.

Yang hoped it was good news.


End file.
